Digital cameras provide a quick and convenient way to capture images of documents such as business cards, presentations, white boards, posters, book pages, etc. Using a camera for digitizing a bound book further allows for a non-destructive capture of the book pages. Document capture with digital cameras, however, has inherent limitations. For instance, it can be difficult to project uniform lighting onto a document surface, and this can result in uneven illumination and color shift in the acquired images. Document aging also can cause color changes.
Moreover, captured documents sometimes do not have a uniform white background. In the case of book remastering, some pages have a uniform white background while other pages, such as the front and back covers, do not. This complicates global color-correction schemes for book pages.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.